Joachim
Joachim Friederich Asimov 'is a villain from regeneration division. He was once the famous mathematician whose discovered some method called as psychohistory, a concept of mathematical sociology (analogous to mathematical physics) which it can predict the future, but only on a large scale using the law of mass action. It works on the principle that the behavior of a mass of people is predictable if the quantity of this mass is very large. The larger the number, the more predictable is the future. Using these techniques, Joachim foresees the imminent fall of the stabilization of Humankind’s future. After some independent research he did, finally he came to conclusion that the cause of the fall is the teenager’s idleness and rebellious behavior. The teenagers nowadays just tend to did anything useless and made not something that has advantage for the community. His controversial theory forced Joachim to leave his hometown, even his country, for the government couldn’t handle anymore the mass chaos caused by his discovery. To prevent the future he saw, since then Joachim travel around the world to campaign the act of diligence and promote course of action to participate on society for all the teenagers, because they are the future of the world. He came to Indonesia when he heard about Canvas Ranger, which is the biggest community where the creative teenager from all over Indonesia (even world) united. Seeing this community as one of threat, he entered villain faction with mind determined to bring its entire member back to their senses and be responsible for the society. With his Manipulator Canvas, he shall eliminate any shape of rebellious act disguised as creativity. Appearance Joachim is a young adult male in his twenty fifth on April one. His father is a Jew and mother’s a German, so it’s oblivious how his got the albino skin. His long face and sharp chin with addition his pointing nose completely matched with his long-light blonde hair which always tied on ponytail mode. His most attractive part of his face is his golden eyes that captivated anyone whom see it. But his face is too much beautiful for a man so people often mistaken him as a woman or even worse, a gay. For the daily life, he’s seen wear V-neck crimson shirt and black long pants, but when traveled, he wears his lab coat and belt to tidying up himself. Joachim is one of tall guy with height approximately 190 or more and has balanced weight. His body was built well with perfectly shaped triceps and biceps also with his abdomen muscle, but not too much muscular to frighten a girl. For summaries, Joachim has been blessed with heavenly appearance, alien’s genius brain, and gentleman behavior but with wicked heart. Henshin Mode In Henshin mode, he fused with MARIAM, and got robotically armored that covers his full body. When in this mode, Joachim got all of MARIAM’s ability that made him could move faster as speed of sound, have mastered of any kind of fighting skills thus defend reflectively to any physical attack and be able to encounter it, and possesses the ability to summon weapons and equipment either from some internal chamber that compresses space or from another location via teleportation. His armor is also able to self-repair and is very durable though not indestructible, and he is also protected by a force-shield which could neutralize any harmful energies. As for MARIAM equipped with long-range sensory array and very complex multiple high-tech computer system; the armor also have it, and this system help Joachim tell position of enemies with heat radiation sensor on radius 10 km, thus he still be able seeing in the dark. But this armor powered up by Joachim’s own body energies. If he wears or used it for fighting more than five minutes, his body would enter shock state: his body extremely weakened because exhausted, and for next hours he will have Multiple Organs Dysfunction. And if it continued for thirty minutes, he will surely die. To prevent that, he was only enter henshin mode if desperate and always finishes the battle as soon as possible. Personality Joachim has some kind of multiple personality. In daily life, he is known for his calm, compose and mature behavior. He is also warm and gentle toward everyone especially the woman and elders. He always avoided conflict and prefer to do anything in peaceful ways. With his gracefully appearance and extremely genius brain plus his charisma make him adored and loved by everyone. However, he is somehow have sister complex. So with many beautiful woman surround him would do anything just for him, the only one resided in his heart and mind is his sister. Although it appears from the outside he is kind-hearted gentleman and well mannered young man, it’s just to cover his wicked heart. Since his sister death, his heart corrupted by the hatred toward the world. And he claims that the rebellious act of teenagers is one of the caused his beloved sister gone. For his ‘other’ personality, he is very manipulative and sly like a snake. He likes to play ‘beautiful and neat’ which mean he would not dirtying himself with crime he intended to do, instead he used (directly or indirectly) other people to do it for him so law could not caught him. When it comes to exterminate his enemies, he has not hesitant to do anything and has no mercies to them with any excuses. In battle, it appears he is also a sadistic that enjoys to tortured his opponent and loves to see them dying in pain, rather than killing them fast. He is somewhat perfectionist and calculated man. Whatever thing he did, it always done perfectly. Every of his action were also done through thinking process, which before he do anything, he usually reconsider the fact, possibilities, and also with its effect along with risk or advantage for short and long term to him and his surrounding. He would not take any choices that he have not advantage on it or he not known their risk. Thus it goes the same with choosing his allies and opponents. Although he is in villain faction, he would not hesitant to help the heroes if their bargain has more beneficial than the villain’s offered. In other words, he would help anyone that proves more effective and efficient used for his plans and opposed anyone that hinders his ways. History Joachim has dark past. He was come from very ordinary family which lived in small village on the border of country. They were poor but have happily life. But one day, due to the militian conflict, that small village became one of victims of war and was burned to ashes. All of adult people were killed and their children taken to the camp concentration to made them soldiers. However, ten-year old Joachim along with his three year old-blind sister, Sophia, succeeded escape from there. They were lived as beggar and young criminal that steal money and food to survive. One day, they were caught off hand by a man when tried to steal money from him. That man, rather than angry, he was instead felt pity toward them. Thus he adopted them and lived together with him. The man was actually a professor named Isaac Nietzsche, solitude half centuries-year old man that worked as inventor on science department of government. He cared those children as his own kin for he has not any child or wife at all. He especially paid more attention to Joachim which shown sign of geniuses at his early ages. But that didn’t mean the blind Sophia was abandoned. Thus Isaac teaches him in hope to pass all of his knowledge unto him. His effort as fruited sweetly as Joachim was able to graduate from university at his fifteenth and received predicate summa cum laude. Then he enters in science department and worked as assistant to his step-father. Their contribution greatly improved the quality of science department. Thus their name was infamous amongst all over the country. But their happily life has not lasted long enough. Their beloved step-father came to death because of suddenly heart attack and this happen at Sophia’s thirteenth birthday. Once again, they became orphan and Joachim forced to be backbone of family at his twentieth. However at the next stage of his life, he used his original family’s name, instead his step-fathers’ in order to avoided some of irresponsible people that claim to be relatives of Prof. Nietzsche and forced to shared their families rich. After sold his step-father houses and shared the outcome to their relatives to shut them for good, Joachim moved along with Sophia and begins new life in the small house on outskirt of cities. He succeeded found happy life once again, before the nightmare was come. His dearest sister, at her fifteenth, fall in love to a foreign artist named Theletos. Their relationship has not permitted by Joachim and he forced to separate the two lovers. Thus they planned to runaway together and be wed later. But at the promised night they’ve plan to met, Sophia’s got accident, which she was hit by a truck driven by a drunkard, resulted her death. Joachim was devastated when the news reached his ears. His only own family and the most he cherished of, was taken from his side. His fragile heart broken and crumbled to pieces leaves emptied soul within it. At his rage, he killed Theletos by designated his murderous that somewhat like suicide, and thus the police believe and Joachim was not known to be the killer by anyone. Even though his revenge has been avenged, he still couldn’t accept his sister’s death. Thus he began his controversial experiment project to revive Sophia. Using the lifeless bodies of his sister he stole from her grave, he turned it into an android and comprised of entirely mechanical parts, possibly from a superior breed of complex nanomachines. Within one year, he succeeded created new kind of humanoid robot which he called a “Marionette”, the combination of android and bio-nanotechnologies resulting superiority ability also with superhuman strength and speed. Although she has lived again with all those high-tech machines implanted on her bodies, the real Sophia never came back. She is emotionless and act according when only order from Joachim. However, Joachim was contending enough with his great achievement, and as long his sister beside him, he would overcome anything. Thus he named her MARIAM, is stand for Marionette with Artificial Intelligence for Anti-Canvas Movement. For the rest years, he developed his discoveries of Psycohistory method which it can predict the future, but only on a large scale using the law of mass action. Using these techniques, Joachim foresees the imminent fall of the stabilization of Humankind’s future. After some independent research he did, finally he came to conclusion that the cause of the fall is the teenager’s idleness and rebellious behavior. His controversial theory forced Joachim to leave his hometown, even his country, for the government couldn’t handle anymore the mass chaos caused by his discovery. To prevent the future he saw, since then Joachim travel around the world to campaign the act of diligence and promote course of action to participate on society for all the teenagers, because they are the future of the world. Ability Joachim is skilled enough with guns. Although he has average strength and lack of fighting skills, his speed could cover up along with his guns techniques. Actually he could used any kind of weapon especially guns. He is able to handle any types of guns from canon to sniper riffle type. And also he was famous with his accuracy, which he could shot his target within radius 5 km in straight line from his position. He is also could do C-shaped shot, which the bullet could moved C-shaped so it could avoided anything beside the target and hit it accurately within radius mid-short length. Beside his guns ability, his got another incredibly power within his canvas: Manipulator canvas. Using that, it allows him to manipulate another canvas power for his own advantages. He also got help from MARIAM. MARIAM has significant power and superior ability on everything. In addition to superhuman strength and speed, her body is formed from some sort of highly advanced nanomachines that allow her to morph parts of her body into various energy projectile and melee weapons. She also could transform into mobile transport like a motorcycle. But when the times where Joachim in extremely danger, she turns into some gigantic-monstrosity creature like an eagle and became more hostile and uncontrollable. The only one that could calm her is her creator, Joachim. And with the orders from him, MARIAM could fuse with Joachim’s body and transformed into robotically armored man and allows him to have every skill & ability MARIAM have. Specifically, his ability is consisting of: * '''Gun Techniques: ' #'Trigger Manic : '''Rapidly shot the target and rained them with the bullet until they are defeated. #'Depressed shot : 'Snipe the target within radius 5 km accurately #'Bipolar Blast ': The extremely effective and accurate C-Shaped shot but only within short-mid length. *'Canvas Ability: #'Select ' : targeted and lock enemies’ canvas, therefore they couldn’t run anymore #'Cut' : allow to cut energy flow of the canvas to dispel its skill #'Copy' : copy the selected canvas’ power, but is not usable until it’s pasted #'Paste' : manifest selected canvas’ power so would be usable by others #'Clear' : neutralize the selected canvas’ energies so it would miss its effect around him *'MARIAM’s Skill:' #'Arms Mode : '''morph her body into various energy projectile and melee weapons #'Mobile Mode : Transform her bodies into mobile transport like a motorcycle #'Homunculus Mode: '''she turns into some gigantic-monstrosity creature like an eagle when at the times her creator in extremely danger. *'Henshin Mode: ''' '''AION Teleos: '''Joachim fused with MARIAM and turn to be robotically armored that covers his full bodies and gives him *superior ability and superhuman strength and speed. Trivia *Joachim’s full name, which is Friederich was taken from Friedrich Nietzsche, author of the famous ''"Thus Spoke Zarathustra" ''and as for Asimov was taken from infamous writer of "Foundation Series" by Isaac Asimov *Joachim itself is taken from ''Virgin Mary ''father name, to show some connection he has with MARIAM *MARIAM is the Hebrew name for Mary- ''Virgin Mary '. *Joachim’s entire gun techniques name was adept from name of psychology disorder: Mania, Depression, and Bipolar disorder. *Joachim’s gun named was taken from the twin crows that stand by Odin, norses god; and they’re names of Mars' twin satelite. *His manipulator canvas’ ability was inspired from edit option in some visual manipulator program.